


The Archer-ficlet

by Werecakes



Series: The Archer Epic [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Archery, Ficlet, Sad Kíli, Thorin teaching Kili archery, might become a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is the heir, Kili is the spare. Kili doesn't get much attention despite being sweet, fun, and a royal.<br/>One day Thorin teaches Kili a little bit of archery, but what will come of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Archer-ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a full fic, but I need to know people's thoughts as I'm indecisive. 
> 
> It would be a Thorin/Kili fic.
> 
> Feed back is VERY welcome.

The Archer - Ficlet  
Playing with ideas of archery in the dwarven world. Might turn this into a full fic, may not, depends on how it’s received.

Also in Tolkien’s world “Dwarrow" is plural for dwaf, not “dwarrows". Just saying for those who may get confused.

—————-

Kili tried to get their attention, always trying to get what little scraps left behind after his brother ate it all up. Fili was the heir, Kili was the spare. So he had to try to be special in order to get a hug from his mother, an approving smile from his father. He struggled to get any sort of attention from other dwarrow that were not busy with fussing over Fili, after all the heir needed to learn so much. He had to be strong, well learned, graceful, know how to address the public, and so much more. This left little time for Fili to pay attention to his little brother but when he did Kili clung onto that attention.

"Fili! Fili!" Kili came running up to his brother, his brown hair tied back. “I get to start training today! It’s going to be great, we’ll be able to see each other more often."

Fili smiled. “Today? But I have Etiquette. But I might be able to catch you after I’m done."

Kili’s smile twitched at one corner but held strong. “Of course! I’ll see you later."

Fili never came. No matter how much Kili waited, day after day, Fili never had the time to come to the training grounds and Kili had to settle on a weapon as the years drew out. He tried the sword and was only reasonably good with a light blade. He was dreadful with an axe or hammer. Flails, whips, pikes, poleaxes, daggers, even maces he was more of a hazard with. 

"Try this." Kili looked up to his uncle. 

Kili frowned. He didn’t know his uncle was back from his travels. Then again, it was important for a lone dwarf to know when the King under the mountain came and went. His chocolate gaze fell onto the bow his uncle was holding out to him.

"Why?" Kili grumbled, pulling a knee up, his heel hooking on the edge of the bench he was sitting on.

Thorin didn’t say anything, just kept his stance until Kili let out a long breath. He snatched the bow up with a pissed off vigor. What the hell was Thorin doing here anyway? Fili wasn’t around.

"Thought no one liked archers." Kili grumbled standing up. He was getting pretty tall.

"That is not quite it." Thorin stated, he motioned for his youngest nephew to follow him. He was choosing his words carefully, even venturing out of his comfortable yoke to explain something in an uncharacteristic way. “Dwarrow will say that archery is for elves, but that is to cover up some damaged pride of a race of warriors."

"Why cover it up?" Kili slipped between the string and the bow to fix it over his shoulder as if he had done it a million times.

"Our eye sight is not that of the best when out in the open. We excel in having excellent vision in the dark due to our delving ways." Finally they ventured outside where Thorin went to an area that had a makeshift archery field set up a table set out, lined with arrows on top. “Take a shot."

"Thorin… I don’t even know how to hold this properly."

Thorin took the bow up and over Kili’s shoulder. His movement was slow as he showed the stance, “Observe." He took an arrow from the table, chambered it with the same movement, took aim and let it fly. The arrow stuck in the target just a few inches from the center of the target. 

"Whoa!" Kili’s eyes widened. “That was just- I didn’t know you knew archery."

"I learned along side your uncle Frerin as well as your mother. It is essential for the royals to know all weapons even if they do not excel at them."

Kili frowned. He took the bow from his uncle. He was only being taught out of obligation. That was heart warming.

He took an arrow and did all that he had seen his uncle do then let his arrow fly, it stuck just off of the center, closer than his uncle’s arrow. At Thorin’s behest he did a few more all landing just as close if not closer.

"You are a natural." Thorin said. 

Kili didn’t reply, he only went about adjusting his pony tail. There was a heated silence that stretched for a good long while, well after the time Kili was done with his hair.

"If you would like I-"

"Save it." Kili snapped out in a whisper. “I get it, you showed me this so that you can fulfill your duty. Don’t sugar coat it with false promises that will never be kept."

Thorin fully scowled. He grabbed his nephew’s chin in a hard grip making their gazes meet. Kili glared just as fierce as Thorin. He searched for something in the dark one’s expression. Kili only yanked himself away defiantly. “You should go." He looked down and to the side. “I’ll fetch the arrows."


End file.
